Le fou et sa poupée
by Licht-sama
Summary: Il exist au centre de la grande forêt de Fiore, un manoir délabré. Les légendes et rumeurs varient mais le principal reste là: Un fou parlerait à une poupée, et il serait dangereux. Lucy et Natsu partent justement en mission pour mettre un terme à cette terreur. Mais Les légendes ont-elles une part de vérité?


Il existait un petit village dans le nord de Fiore où d'étranges rumeurs naissaient. Celles-ci racontaient que dans la dense forêt dangereuse du centre. On racontait qu'au nord de cette forêt figurait un énorme manoir lugubre. Il serait habité par un fou qui parle à une poupée. Ce fou a des yeux rouges sang et de longs cheveux noirs et emmêlés. Dans l'Est, on raconte que s'il a les yeux rouge, c'est parce qu'il est un vampire. Dans l'Ouest, on dit qu'il n'a jamais vu la lumière du soleil et y est allergique. Dans le Sud, très peu le connaissent mais on raconte quand même qu'il ne parle qu'à une seule personne : sa poupée. Celle-ci serait la matérialisation de sa folie. Puis, dans le Nord, on raconte que c'est un loup-garou magicien qui aurait transformé un humain en poupée, pour avoir de la compagnie. Ces légendes, sont plus ou moins vraies. Ce fou est un homme torturé, accablé par la culpabilité et les remords. Ce n'est pas un vampire. Il a déjà vu la lumière du soleil, mais il était tellement triste qu'il s'enferma dans les ténèbres. C'est vrai, il ne parle qu'à une poupée. En vérité, il n'a transformé personne, mais la poupée était bien un être humain auparavant. Enfin, celle-ci n'est pas la matérialisation de sa folie, elle est celle qui lui permet de ne pas y plonger. Il entend sa voix dans sa tête et il lui parle. Il l'aime. Voulez-vous connaître la vérité sur son histoire ? Non, je ne vous parle pas des légendes urbaines qu'on raconte par-ci, par-là. Je vous parle de sa vie. De leur vie.

À la guilde Fairy Tail, 3 coéquipiers regardaient avec scepticisme une certaine requête. En effet, celle-ci était extrêmement bien payée mais il s'agissait de vaincre un certain mage noir qui serait un loup-garou. Une certaine constellationniste, Lucy Heartfilia, avait voulu prendre cette mission pour payer son loyer éternellement en retard. Mais ses coéquipiers étaient dans le doute :

-T'as vu la récompense ? C'est une farce, affirma un garçon aux cheveux roses se prénommant Natsu Dragneel.

-Aye ! Lucy est trop naïve ! Se moqua un chat bleu avec des ailes.

-Mais non ! Vous lui envoyez un coup de poing enflammé, c'est fini et on a la récompense ! Les gens ont dû exagérer…

Dubitatifs, ils acceptèrent quand même, et voilà que notre joyeuse troupe qui était à Magnolia, dans le Sud, allait devoir aller au Nord. Un très long voyage dont je vous passe les détails, si vous le voulez bien. Arrivé dans le village indiqué par la requête, ils allèrent dans la maison d'une famille. Une jeune femme les accueillit et les invita à entrer dans une chambre. Dans celle-ci se trouvait un lit, et dans celui-ci se trouvait un homme gravement blessé. Là, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter, ou plutôt Lucy, finalement ce coup de poing n'allait pas être facile à mettre. Avec difficulté, l'homme leur raconta toute l'histoire :

-J'étais parti dans la forêt, décidé de nous débarrasser de ce loup-garou, de peur qu'il s'en prenne au village. J'ai découvert que la soi-disant poupée avec qui il parle était son point faible. Alors, j'infiltrai son manoir et réussi à dérober la poupée. Alors que j'allais la brûler, convaincu qu'il serait vaincu de cette manière, il a surgi et m'a blessé. Apparemment il tient beaucoup à elle, vous devrez donc vous en emparez.

Natsu tremblait. Non, il n'avait pas peur, il tremblait de rage.

-Quel lâche vous faites ! Vous n'osez pas l'attaquer de front ! Au lieu de ça vous lui dérober les seules choses auxquels il tient pour le vaincre !

-Mais enfin, réfléchit Natsu ! Ce sera beaucoup plus simple de cette manière !

-Je refuse.

Lucy soupira, consciente que les valeurs de son ami allaient leur attirer des ennuis. Natsu préférait commencer la mission toute suite, mais Lucy préféra aller d'abord à l'auberge réserver des chambres et manger. Ils y réservèrent une chambre avec lits séparés, même si Lucy savait parfaitement que Natsu viendrait dans la sien, et allèrent manger. Le trajet pour arriver au manoir étant long, Lucy préféra aller à la bibliothèque chercher des informations pour le lendemain de la mission, et comme Natsu s'ennuyait il y alla avec elle et Happy. Arrivés dans le grand édifice, la blonde se dirigea automatiquement vers le rayon « Mythes et Légendes » tandis que Natsu s'intéressait sur un livre sur les dragons. Dans le rayon, la constellationniste le feuilleta rapidement et en tira une bonne impression, elle s'assit alors à une table et commença au chapitre : Légendes de Fiore. Elle y trouva quelque chose de bien intrigant :

''_Selon les Légendes du Sud, du Nord, de l'Est et de l'Ouest réunis, celle de l'homme fou et sa poupée fait partie des rares qui existent dans tout Fiore. Les versions diffèrent mais l'idée reste la même : Ce serait un homme, un loup-garou ou un mage fou qui parlerait à son trésor le plus précieux : une poupée, elle aurait été un humain que l'homme aurait transformé pour ne pas se sentir seul, ou elle serait une simple poupée. Quelques témoignages ont été relevés, mais pas examinés avec attention, tous étant différents des uns des autres. Ces personnes auraient affirmés aperçu une énorme bâtisse sombre, colossale et silencieuse dans la forêt du centre de Fiore. Il n'y aurait apparemment aucune lumière à l'intérieur, mais si 'on s'en approcherait, on entendrait des paroles. Ce serait l'homme parlant tout seul. Il existe un témoignage décrivant l'homme avec précision avec la poupée mais il fut perdu….''_

Lucy soupira. Bon, enfin un peu d'informations, maintenant il fallait qu'elle parte à la recherche de son compagnon qui l'avait suivie… Le voilà qui lit un livre pour enfant, elle alla le chercher puis le traîna hors du bâtiment, lui la suppliant de le laisser continuer de lire, espérant retrouver des informations.

-Tu ne trouveras rien là-dedans, Natsu ! Ce n'est que des comptines pour enfant, je suis sûre que les auteurs ne savent rien des dragons.

Il s'arrêta tout de suite de se plaindre et rejoignit l'auberge avec elle.

Quelque part… Un homme, sombre et grand disait :

-Ils ne te feront pas mal. Pas tant que je serais là. Je suis Désolé.

« _Peut-être avaient-ils des intentions mauvaises, mais il ne fallait pas les punir aussi sévèrement. »_

-Mais, ils ont voulu te faire du mal !

« _Je sais, mais si ça se reproduit ne sois pas si brutal. Ta protection me touche. »_

-Personne n'a le droit de t'avoir, parce que je t'aime, et que les autres te veulent du mal.

« _Moi aussi je t'aime. »_

Lorsque Lucy se réveilla aux aurores, c'est sans surprise et blasée qu'elle découvrit Natsu et Happy dans son lit, dormant à poings fermés. Elle leur cria dessus, les faisant tomber du lit et partit se préparer. Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts et eurent mangé, ils commencèrent leur expédition dans la forêt, qui s'étendait au bord de la ville, grande, sombre et menaçante. Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment, et se perdirent un bon nombre de fois, mais au bout d'un moment ils découvrirent eux aussi à leur tour l'énorme bâtisse. C'était en effet un manoir colossal, et fait de bois ou de pierres noires et grises. Des colonnes d'un style grec encadraient une lourde porte en bois gravé de scènes qui furent effacés avec le temps. Certaines fenêtres étaient cassés et avec le vent s'engouffrant dedans, produisait un bruit semblant venir d'outre-tombe. Il paraissait abandonné. Lucy s'était réfugiée derrière Natsu, morte de peur et regrettant déjà d'avoir pris cette mission. Natsu, pas le moins du monde effrayé, poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement terrible. Un « kyaa ! » terrifié sortit de derrière son dos, tandis que Happy marchait à côté, l'air pas rassuré. Ils progressèrent malgré ça. Se promenant dans le manoir en entier, le plancher craquant sous leurs pas, et des voix imaginaires semblant provenir des tableaux décolorés ou ensevelis sous des couches de poussières les accompagnant. Puis soudain, ils se stoppèrent. Ils avaient crus entendre une voix, une vraie voix. Ils écoutèrent dans le silence entendirent :

-J'entends des bruits. Ils sont revenus.

Un moment de silence passa puis la même voix reprit :

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me contrôler. Ils te veulent. Ils veulent tous te faire du mal.

Cet homme est vraiment fou ! Pensa Lucy. Natsu se dirigea alors innocemment vers la pièce d'où provenait la voix, malgré la blonde qui tentait de le retenir. Alors il poussa violemment la porte et s'écria :

-Yosh, J'm'enflamme !

Seul le silence lui répondit, ou plutôt l'ombre. En vérité, la pièce était plongée dans le noir, les rideaux tirés, on n'y voyait presque rien. Puis une voix gutturale résonna dans le calme effrayant de la pièce.

-Pars, ou tu risques d'en payer le prix.

Le rosé essayait de percer la pénombre, mais il n'y voyait strictement rien. Puis il se prit soudain un coup en plein visage, qui le propulsa en arrière, ainsi que Lucy sur laquelle il atterrit.

-Natsu… Tu peux te lever ? T'es…lourd !

Il se releva rapidement et ses poings s'enflammèrent.

-Sors de là, si tu l'oses !

Alors, un homme émergea de l'obscurité. Il paraissait naître d'elle. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs emmêlés et hérissés. De ses yeux sombre brillait la couleur rouge du sang, il était grand et robuste, ses muscles saillant. Plusieurs bout de fer et métal plantés dans son corps, dans sa grande main était prisonnière une poupée. La poupée devait être l'art de quelqu'un de vraiment doué, Elle avait de courts cheveux d'un bleu vif, était toute fine et petite dans la grande main de l'homme et portait une petite robe orange. L'exact contraire de l'homme. Il s'en suivit un combat violent, où ils finirent tous les deux essoufflés, se défiant du regard. Lucy s'était discrètement placée derrière l'homme, et malgré sa peur, approche sa main de la poupée et … BAM ! Elle fut envoyée dans le mur par l'un des coups de l'homme. Celui-ci rugit :

-JE LE SAVAIS ! Vous voulez tous lui faire du mal ! TOUS !

Alors qu'il allait s'acharner sur la blonde, Natsu se mit entre eux et demanda :

-De qui tu parles ?

Le ténébreux se stoppa immédiatement, interpellé et sceptique face à cette question. Il ne comprenait pas, alors ils ne venaient pas pour elle ?

« _Mais non, les gens ont seulement eu peur et ont voulu que d'autres viennent éclaircir la situation. »_

-Tu crois ?

Là, Natsu ne comprenait rien à cette discussion finalement.

« _Oui, demande-leur pourquoi ils sont ici, et excuse-toi près de la fille, ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tua s fait. »_

-D'accord. Excusez-moi, que faites-vous ici ?

Là, c'était les deux mages qui ne comprenaient à cet homme. Ils se consultèrent du regard puis lui dirent :

-Bah, on a pris une mission qui disait qu'il fallait te battre parce que tu as fait du mal à des personnes.

-C'est normal, ils ont voulu lui faire du mal.

-Mais de qui tu parles ?! Explosa Lucy.

Elle en avait marre, elle avait mal au dos, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir rien compris à la situation, et d'être manipulée. Puis soudain, tout s'emboîta si facilement… Il parlait de la poupée. De sa poupée.

-C'est… De ta poupée que tu parles, non ?

L'homme, ténébreux et effrayant, lui lança un regard perdu comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même. Puis il leva sa main à la hauteur de son visage, et caressa d'un doigt la délicate joue de la poupée.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda la constellationniste, qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse et qui commençait à comprendre la situation.

Natsu, lui, leurs jetait des regards perdus et incompréhensifs. Il aida la blonde à se relever.

-Gajeel.

-Bien Gajeel, qui est cette poupée ?

Un moment de silence passa, durant lequel Lucy retint son souffle, attendant la réponse.

-C'est Levy.

Il ne restait plus que quelques mystères à résoudre, et elle en était sûre, après elle comprendrait.

-Explique-nous tout depuis le début.

Un autre moment de silence passa, comme si il se parlait à lui-même. Puis ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, l'exaltant et l'entraînant au gouffre du désespoir.

Avant, il était un homme neutre. C'était un mercenaire, il combattait pour ceux qui le payaient. On lui donna une mission : Attaquer un village, tuer quelques habitants et laisser un message. Jusque-là, rien de bien difficile. Il arriva de nuit au village, et explora silencieusement et prudemment les rues. Tout le monde était chez soi à cette heure-là, mais il découvrit trois personnes sûrement sur le chemin de leurs maisons. Alors il les attaqua, mais au moment de les tuer, il rencontra un regard. Un regard olive et marron, un regard chaud et doux. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il n'arrivait pas à tuer. Alors, il les laissa pour morts, attachés à un arbre au milieu du village. Ses employeurs étaient en guerre contre ce village, et on vint le trouver pour régler des comptes. Lui qui ne s'était jamais fait égaler, se fit battre à plate couture. Perturbé par sa défaite, et par le regard d'une de ses victimes il erra. Un jour, le maire du village vint le trouver, et l'encouragea à s'installer dans son village, pour y réparer des dégâts, et payer sa dette. C'est ainsi qu'il s'y retrouva, et qu'il revit une de ses victimes. Ce regard, c'était celui d'une jeune fille toute frêle qui, quand elle le vit, s'échappa en courant. Plus tard, quelques villageois le prirent à part pour lui faire payer ses actes. Étonnamment, il ne fit rien et se laissa faire, il ne fut perturbé que par une seul voix dans la foule si dense : celle de la jeune fille. Elle criait que c'en était assez, et que s'il se laissait faire c'était pour s'excuser. Les villageois furent stoppés brutalement par le maire. Elle se dispersa, furieuse, et la jeune fille faillit finir écrasée, qi i n'était pas venu et l'avait soulevée du sol. Avec un dernier regard, il était parti. Une année passa, et la jeune fille fit connaissance avec lui : Elle s'appelait Levy, et elle était orpheline. Le temps passa, et ils se découvrirent des sentiments, alors ils décidèrent de se marier. Mais la veille de leur mariage, un sorcier vint dans leur paisible village. Gajeel et Levy, qui rentraient chez eux, furent attaqués par lui. Il en voulait à Gajeel pour avoir tué quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Alors, ce magicien avait décidé de faire payer la même chose à Gajeel mais en pire. Il lança un sort à Levy et scella l'enchantement. Elle ne serait à jamais plus qu'une simple poupée. Tombée dans le désespoir, il était le seul à entendre sa bien-aimée qui tentait de le rassurer. Mais les remords le rongeait trop, il s'isola dans cette forêt pour se punir, avec sa poupée, sa bien-aimée, son amour. Levy. Depuis, les gens avaient peur de lui, ils croyaient que s'ils détruisaient la poupée, il mourrait. Sûrement, il mourrait de désespoir et de tristesse.

Les deux mages, dubitatifs, réfléchissaient. Il était facile de briser un sceau et un enchantement, mais encore fallait-il trouve la personne capable de le faire. Ils passèrent alors un marché : Ils amèneraient quelqu'un capable de rendre son corps à Levy, et Gajeel ne devra plus faire de mal à des personnes innocentes ou qui se trompent sur la vérité. Il accepta le marché, un semblant d'espoir naissant en lui, soulageant Levy. Les jours passèrent, et finalement la porte s'ouvrit. En entendant celle-ci, il avait descendu les escaliers et avait reconnu les deux mages et une troisième assez particulière : Il avait un… casque de chevalier ? Un pull noir, et une jupe mauve, autour de lui flottait des morceaux de bois avec chacun, une expression. Un drôle de bonhomme, celui-là. Celui-ci s'informa longuement, et inspecta la poupée, sous l'œil tendu de Gajeel. Finalement, il réussit à trouver plusieurs contre sort qu'il appliqua. Une lumière dorée envahit toute la demeure, les éblouissant. À la place de la poupée se tenait maintenant une jeune femme, petite, frêle, aux yeux olive et marron, et aux courts cheveux bleus cyan. Elle portait une petite robe orange et avait une expression heureuse sur le visage. Elle sauta dans les bras de Gajeel en criant son prénom et en pleurant de joie. Lui aussi pleurait, heureux de la retrouver. Les trois mages, émus firent connaissance mais durent se retirer. Laissant le couple, qui avait toute une vie devant eux. Seuls, ils s'embrassèrent, un sourire heureux et épanouit sur leurs visages et se dirent mutuellement :

« Je t'aime. »


End file.
